Drunken Pleas
by TeeTheDestroya
Summary: Okay, I don't know how to summarize this one. Basically, Magnus and Alec go to a wedding and Alec becomes angry, uncomfortable and upset, questioning everything he hates thinking of. Malec fluff inside.
1. Chapter 1

"This is ridiculous."

"I'm not ridiculous."

"I said this is ridiculous."

"It's going to be fine."

Alec shook his head in response, folding his arms and staring distastefully out the car window. One of Magnus's friends were having a wedding and, being his spouse meant he had to endure the torture of going to a wedding.

It had taken an hour for Magnus to convince Alec he would be fine and the Clave could survive a few nights without him, but he still did not seem sure. It wasn't just that though. He didn't like weddings, and, he never had. He didn't like the parties or the reception, and he would usually sit at the table the entire time, but, being with Magnus, he knew that was not going to happen.

"Stop sulking Alec."

Alec crossed his arms, his head leaning on the car window. "I'm not sulking."

Magnus rolled his eyes as he drove. "I'm sure. It might be fine." The scoff he received told him Alec didn't think it would be. "Aren't you a tiny bit happy?"

His spouse yawned, closing his eyes as the morning sun hit his pale complexion. "Yeah. I mean, I get away from Shadow hunter business for a few days. But I have to deal with a glittery warlock who likes to pester me about little things."

"Wedding's are not a little thing!"

Alec smiled at Magnus, before taking his free hand. Then he continued to look out the window as his thumb ran over his knuckles.

The next few hours of driving were filled with little conversations. Magnus talked about clients he had the other day that he accidentally turned into a frog. It was the day before he had proposed to Alec, so his mind was a little foggy. Okay maybe more then a little. And Alec mentioned Isabelle freaking out that Church had accidentally ripped her favourite dress. But, it was in fact Jace, who had decided it would be a good idea play tug-of-war with Max.

They had finally arrived at the hotel and Magnus led them up the large stairwell. The walls were decorated in beautiful, exquisite paintings that ranged in emotion, and the railing was like a golden swirl of paint leading them up.

But the room was much more beautiful.

The bed was a double with a red quilt that held a golden pattern and white pillows. Red curtains hung around a large window that showed a view of the city below. Next to the bed was a set of drawers on either side, with a wardrobe directly across.

Alec couldn't help but awe at the sight. He had never seen anything like it.

Magnus chuckled, wrapping his arms around him from behind and nuzzling his neck. "It's amazing, don't you think?"

"Y-yeah. How could your friend afford this?"

Magnus shrugged slightly as he placed a quick kiss on Alec's neck. "He's rich and likes to spend money on other people."

Alec leaned into Magnus's hold, his eyes closing. He was already so tired from waking up early in the morning, but the stairs had reminded him, and now all he wanted to do was sleep. But Magnus gave him another kiss before letting go and placing the bags at the wardrobe, chuckling as Alec groaned and fell onto the bed.

"Alec, the wedding is in a few hours."

Alec said a muffled "don't care" as he hid his face under a pillow.

"Come on."

"No-Hey!" Magnus threw the pillow across the room, then looked back at Alec with a grin. Alec just glared at him.

"Come on, now?"

"That doesn't even make sense," he mumbled as he stalked across the room, his arms folded. He grabbed his bag and dropped it on to the bed. "Go get changed in the bathroom. You need the mirror, right?"

Magnus stared at Alec for a moment, before walking over, Alec flinching slightly as he brought his hand to his cheek. Magnus sighed and he grabbed his stuff and headed to the bathroom. He didn't know what was wrong with Alec. But he wasn't going to force it out of him, but he didn't want him being angry at the wedding either. Groaning, Magnus rested his head against the door.

* * *

**Okay so that happened. So this story will be a two part but yeah**

**Dont forget you can review anonymously.**

**But please review and stuff.**

**Anyway.. Yeah. Hope you enjoyed this, i wrote it a year ago XD**

**Bye-bye! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**here it is! Part two! Okay, its gonna turn in to a three part... Or maybe more. Depends what yyou guys want. :p**

* * *

**Part II**

It took him a few hours but he was finally ready, with his hair holding a touch of glitter, eyeliner marking the outline of his eyed and, when he exited the bathroom, he saw Alec was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Alec was wearing a suit, despite himself, but, much to Magnus's dismay, it was all black. Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss as he stood. "Adorable," he stated, causing crimson to cover Alec's cheeks, and Magnus to chuckle.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hands and, after making sure he had everything, they left.

The wedding was average, people cheered once it was done, rice was thrown, and the couple moved into their limo before driving towards the reception.

As the two got into their own limo, Alec sighed and rested his head on Magnus's shoulder. "So many people cried."

Magnus chuckled. "Its a beautiful thing, Alexander." Magnus wasn't sure, but he could of sworn a glint of something flickered in those blue eyes at that reply.

"Is this the part where everyone dances and do toasts and junk."

"Yes, and junk."

Alec smiled.

"Don't expect you can just hide."

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "I didn't think I could get away with it."

Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss on his lips, before saying, "it'll be fun," causing Alec to groan and rest his head on Magnus's shoulder.

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence, with Alec shrinking in his chair upon arriving to the reception. But Magnus wouldn't let him hide. He swung the door open and took Alec's hand in his, before entering the club-like room.

Alec stared wide eyed.

There were bright, blinking lights and pumping music. A bar stood along the right wall with stools and already slightly tipsy downworlders. And then there were the hundred or so bodies jumping up and down. Alec couldn't see the bride. That was, until, he saw her wearing dark skinny jeans and a blue tank top. This was the weirdest reception he had ever seen.

Alec didn't notice he had been standing there for ages until Magnus tugged on his arm, smirking at him. "Come on, love."

He got a head shake in response. Before he could respond a group of three ran up to Magnus and began a conversation, before pulling him away. Magnus turned to look at Alec for permission and, upon receiving a nod, he left him.

Alec decided to just sit at the bar. The bartender asked if he wanted anything several times and, after an hour of waiting, he agreed. But one turned into two. Then three. Then he lost count.

He turned in his seat and started to scan the room for Magnus. There were too many people to spot his fiancé and, after five minutes, he decided to get up himself and look.

He had to push through people and kept gaining glares when people noticed him as a Shadow hunter. But, for once, he couldn't give a shit. It wasn't until someone tapped him on the shoulder that he noticed someone yelling at him. He turned and was met with a twenty year old smiling fey with green hair, purple jeans, and a blue tank top. He smiled at Alec with a glint of something in his eyes.

"What's a cutie like you doing alone here?"

Alec's eyes became wide. "I-im not alone..."

His smile stayed. "Oh, why would they leave you alone?" He raised his hand and began playing with Alec's hair, before leaning forward so their noses were nearly touching. Alec didn't hear Magnus walking towards him. "You're quite adorable."

Before he could do anything, the fey fell over, holding his now bleeding nose. "Bastard!"

Magnus stared in shock at Alec who's fist was still in a tight fist. "I have a boyfriend," he spat at the glaring fey, before turning pale. Magnus was at his side in an instant.

"Alec, darling, what's wrong?" He slid an arm around Alec's waist to stop him from falling if need be. "Did you drink that purple drink?"

Alec nodded. It had tasted weird but was slightly addicting and he couldn't help drinking five.

Magnus tisked. "That is made by feys. Alexander we need to get you back to the hotel," he whispered.

* * *

**Okay... Ta da! So part three will be up soon! Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**here it is! Part three. Yay!**

* * *

**Part III**

Alec held on to Magnus's shirt, afraid of falling over.

Before he even knew it, the ground was gone and he found Magnus carrying him bridal style. "You're hopeless," Magnus sighed with a smile.

"Water?" Alec mumbled into Magnus's shirt, adjusting himself in his arms.

Magnus chuckled. "And adorable."

Alec kept his arms around Magnus's neck as he lay him down. "Alec, sweety, let go," he whispered.

Alec shook his head like a child, looking at the warlock. "No. I don't want you to go."

Magnus chuckled, lacing his fingers around Alec's hands, causing him to let go and letting Magnus stand up. "I'm just going to get some water."

"That's not what I mean," he mumbled.

Magnus cocked his head to the side. "What-Alec, don't cry." He crouched next to the now sitting up Alec, who was rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. Magnus reached out but Alec flinched. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to leave me."

Magnus's eyes widened as he suddenly understood. "I would never do that. Why-why would you think that? Alec, please look at me."

But he didn't, he just looked the other way. "Why would you want to be with someone who can't even stand up in front of their own family ... They don't like that I'm engaged to you. I see them whispering all the time. At clave meetings. They say that not only are you a guy, but you're a downworlder. They don't want me to marry you and we could never have a wedding like that because of that." Alec looked back at Magnus, his heart aching as he saw Alec's tears staining his cheeks. "Why be with someone who can't even stand up for you?"

There was a silence. Magnus got up and sat next to Alec, before wrapping his arms around him. Alec moved and rested his head in the crook of his Spouses neck. "I love you Alec. I couldn't give an ass what they had to say about us. All that matters is that I love you and I will never, ever leave you. As long as you're at the wedding I'll be happy."

Alec didn't let go, but yawned, then Nuzzled into Magnus's neck. "I love you too," he mumbled, his eyes falling shut.

After a moment Magnus put Alec down, causing him to curl into a ball as Magnus pulled up the covers.

But, when he tried to get up, Alec grabbed his sleeve. "I thought you wanted water?"

Alec, his eyes closed, shook his head. "Please?"

Magnus took off his suit pants and vest, before going under the covers and letting Alec snuggle into him. Hearing him breathe a content sigh as Magnus wrapped an arm around and Alec buried his face in Magnus's dress shirt, Magnus smiled. He was holding his love in his arms. And he was happy.

* * *

**There you go! Done! Yay! If u want more or an epilogue or something then review**

**Bye bye**


End file.
